The present invention relates to a novel topical composition consisting of one oily outer phase and two aqueous inner phases, and to a process for the preparation of said composition.
The invention is applicable especially in the cosmetic, pharmaceutical or veterinary field or in the detergent field.
The final texture of traditional emulsions with an oily outer phase is unpleasant for the consumer, having a greasy feel, being difficult to spread and having a sticky effect.